


Halcyon // An Alcione Smut Compilation

by Somnifery (somnifery)



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Begging, Biting, Discipline, Exhaustion, F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Friends With Benefits, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnifery/pseuds/Somnifery
Summary: A variety of sexy scenes that did not make it into the (current) final cut of Alcione (https://archiveofourown.org/series/1134536)  due to my weird shame about gratuitous smut in my angsty and already too-long fanfic.Some of these aren't canon. I'll let you pick your poison.These are absolutely not in order, and mostly don't fall into a specific part of the timeline, unless specified in the notes.This will be updated as I revise and/or find things that fit more over here than over in the main fic.





	1. Jessa & Eirian // respite

“Do that again,” Jessa breathes, moaning softly when his teeth scrape her breast, sensitive, swollen. “No, don’t-- Don’t--”

Eirian suckles, soft, and she feels her face flush with shame as she feels the milk come, feels him licking it away from her skin, humming softly.

His hands rest on her belly, and he hesitates when he feels the child move inside her.

“There it is,” he breathes. “Not much longer.”

“Don’t stop,” she sighs, shifting her hips, arching her back as well as she can, propped up on cushions as she is. “Come on.”

He smiles, all too aware of her limitations. She’s swelling with her pregnancy, sore, but he is solicitous as ever. He hooks her knees over his shoulders, rocking slowly into her, savoring her soft moans of pleasure.

“You’re so tight now,” he remarks, watching her face, knowing the effect his words have on her. “All that extra weight, pressing down on me, in just--” He shifts, and she gasps aloud. “-- the right--” another thrust, another moan, “-- spot.”

“Eirian,” she whimpers, clutching the bedding, panting as he rocks into her again. “Eirian, please. Please?”

“Patience, patience.” He takes his time, at least for a few minutes, drawing out her pleasure, drawing out those sounds, those polite requests to keep making her feel good. “Enjoy it.”

“ _Please_.” She moans again, head thrown back, tensing around him.

“If you insist." He picks up his pace, and sighs aloud as he feels her climax. He groans as she tenses around him, as she gasps his name.

“Fuck,” she pants, even as he presses himself into her, feeling her heat to the very base of his cock. “Thank you. That was… That was good.”

He loves that she thanks him when they’re like this, when they’re alone, as if he’s giving her a gift instead of an orgasm. He lets her ride out the pleasure, lets it lull before he begins to move once more, seeking his own peak.

“Hold on,” she gasps. “W… wait.”

It takes all his willpower, but he stops, scraping his lip with his teeth, waiting for her to explain the delay.

“Behind,” Jessa says. “Help me get up.”

He understands, after a moment’s confusion. He grins, withdrawing, enjoying her soft sigh of disappointment, tenderly helping her onto her hands and knees.

“Are you comfortable?” Eirian strokes her sides, her buttocks, her thighs, kissing the curve of her ass, biting softly when she laughs breathlessly.

“I will be when you’re fucking me again,” she replies.

The profanity is arousing itself, and he feels his cock twitch, a fresh rush of blood.

“Don’t worry,” he says, voice rough, rising to his knees, thrusting into her in a single, hard motion, gasping as she cries out in pleasure. “Hush, Jessa, quiet--”

One hand on her hips, the other on her breast, then her mouth as she cries out again, muffling the noise. He can feel her noises in his palm, and it excites him all the more, until he is jerking, spilling into her, feeling her climax near as he keeps bucking his hips into her, muffling his own cries against her back as they finish.  

“If this is your friendship,” he gasps, lowering her to the bed, feeling her pulse around him, “I envy the one you’ll love someday.”

Jessa laughs, a sincere yet breathy sound, hair soaked with sweat, sticking to her face.

“You’re jealous.” She teases, breath hitching as he begins to play with her breasts, his hands lazy, gentle. “I wish I had friends that could make me feel like that before I ended up here.”

“Let me sleep,” he mumbles, pressing his face into her hair, her shoulder, hands drifting down to rest on her belly once more. “And I’ll do it again when I wake up.”


	2. Kedric & Tamzin // discipline

“Kedric--” She’s panting, back arching, skin slick with sweat, but he pulls away, and the grin he wears matches the one she taunted him with at the start. She lets out a frustrated whine, thrashing as he pins her wrists beneath one hand, shifting to pin her legs beneath his ankles. “Come  _ on. _ ”

He brushes her hair back from her face with his free hand, bending down to kiss her. His cock presses against her belly, and she whimpers against his mouth.

“Beg me,” he breathes, and she bites his lip, hard enough to draw blood.

He just laughs, drawing back, running his hand down the line between her breasts, to her belly button, until he finds the hair of her sex, lingering for a moment before encircling his own cock. He’s still slick with her, and he exhales as he strokes himself, seeing the expression of frustration on Tamzin’s face, feeling her strain beneath him.

“If you keep it up,” he warns, “I’ll finish, and I’ll keep you on the edge all night.”

She nearly spits in his face, but she swallows her rage. Kedric groans, and she makes a soft noise of protest as his precum drips onto her skin.

He pauses to caress her, teasing her clit until she’s writhing again, fingers lingering at her entrance before withdrawing again, stroking himself again.

“Kedric.” She pleads, but he just tilts his head, thoughtfully.

“That doesn’t sound like begging to me.”

She snarls, voice rising to a wordless shout of frustration.

“Ah--  _ Tamzin-- _ ” He gasps, grip on her wrists tightening as his hips jerk, and she moans in disappointment as his cum drips onto stomach, hot and thick.

He waits for the climax to pass, breathing heavily, watching her face as she struggles to reach her own peak, fading, whimpering desperately as his fingers bring her once again to the brink.  

//

“Who do you belong to?” He barely breathes the words, but she can hear them clear as day. 

The hours have passed, and she has remained here, pinned down, soaked in sweat and unsated, pride ebbing with each torturous near-climax. She was nearly sobbing with frustration when he grew hard again, savoring her frustration as he nearly slid into her,  _ nearly _ let her--

“Please.” She keens the word, desperate, at last, closing her eyes as if she can’t bear to see his pleasure at his victory. “Please, let me come.”

“That wasn’t the question, beautiful.” He brushes her sweat-soaked hair away from her face once more, smiling as she tilts her hand into his touch, teeth scraping her lower lip. “Who do you belong to?”

“You.” 

Tamzin says the word, and he rewards her with a soft, slow kiss, releasing her wrists, running her hands down her sides as he presses into her. She clings to him, lets him take her, and the noises she makes as he fucks her are the softest, sweetest things he’s ever heard.

She climaxes so hard that he gasps, barely holding on as she tenses around him, crying out in relief. He grits his teeth, pressing onward, making her come once more before giving in, panting.

Tamzin is limp as he pulls her into his arms, still inside her, kissing the sweat from her brow, feeling the sticky residue of his cum between their stomachs.

“Very good.” He praises her, stroking her hair, her back, slowly rolling his hips for her, smiling as she moans in satisfaction. “My lovely, good girl.”

She inhales, as if she’ll say something, but Tamzin can barely keep her eyes open, and she lets her head fall against his shoulder. He kisses her behind the ear.

“We should clean you up,” he whispers.

She’s already asleep.


End file.
